


Almas-gêmeas

by byzinha



Series: Na Ponta da Caneta [4]
Category: Herdeiros de Chaotia, Original Work
Genre: F/M, PontaDaCanetaWT, depressão, luto
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: Os dois haviam descido uma longa ladeira, e agora dependiam um do outro para subir até o topo novamente.Parte do meu livro "Herdeiros de Chaotia", como participação no tema #3 do Ponta da Caneta do Who's Thanny?. A música escolhida foi "Soulmate", do Zico e IU.





	Almas-gêmeas

**Author's Note:**

> Não é meu preferido dos textos que eu escrevi, mas ainda assim está melhor que o tema #2 ^^'

Quando Torth ajudou a tirar as roupas de Addra e coloca-la debaixo do chuveiro, lavando o sangue de suas mãos entorpecidas, algo aconteceu. Foi silencioso e muito sutil, mas aconteceu.

Podia ter a ver com o fato de ambos serem pessoas profundamente prejudicadas pelo luto, ou podia ser porque _algo_ sempre Esteve Ali, nenhum dos dois podia dizer com certeza, mas daquele dia em diante, Torth e Addra viraram uma unidade, uma ilha.

Ninguém se atrevia a entrar no mundo deles. Addra virou responsabilidade de Torth, e uma responsabilidade que ele levou muito a sério. Ela podia ter feito coisas imperdoáveis uma vez ou dois pares de vezes, mas depois de tudo, de todas as mudanças e do amadurecimento pelo qual ambos passaram, o coração da festa e o cubo de gelo não se diferenciavam mais.

Eles eram longas tardes sob as macieiras do Santuário, beliscando frutinhas vermelhas e lendo livros sem trocar uma palavra, e também eram conversas sussurradas depois do jantar enquanto todos ao redor iam ao trabalho.

Torth nunca quis essa vida quieta, mas aqui estava ele. Addra não podia falar e nunca tinha sido uma das palavras, e ele a acompanhou solenemente, respeitando o tempo dela como vinham respeitando o dele. E, às vezes, isso rendia bons esclarecimentos.

— Vocês são muito parecidos. — Addra lhe disse um dia. — Você e a Nyc. Ela também se fechou quando algo ruim aconteceu com ela, mas...

Os dois olharam na direção de seus amigos, que conversavam apaixonadamente sobre como usar as três chaves mesmo com algumas partes faltando, e depois trocaram um olhar.

— Acho que você deveria estar lá. — ela acrescentou, olhos caindo para a corrente onde antes estivera a chave de Torth. Agora, o item estava nas mãos de Nyckel, cuja própria chave tinha se quebrado nas mãos da própria Addra quase dois anos atrás. — Afinal...

— A Nyc achou outros motivos pra se alegrar. — Torth disse, completando o primeiro pensamento de Addra. — E a chave... é algo que não quero pensar sobre no momento. Estou bem assim.

Era mentira, mas ela aquiesceu mesmo assim. A chave de Torth era grande parte do que fazia dele _ele_ , assim como a natação, a música e os olhos azuis, mas andar com sua chave era um luxo que ele não podia ter no momento — exatamente como Addra não tinha o luxo de aceitar o retorno de seus pais logo depois de quando ela mais precisou deles.

— Eu também. — ela respondeu. Outra mentira.


End file.
